Galadur
Galadur, Telperan Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar, Good, Lawful) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 80 ft. (good) Armor Class: 19 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Longsword +5 melee (1d6/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Full Attack: Longsword +5 melee (1d6/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Lightburst, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/evil or silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to blindness and dazzling, fast healing 2, low-light vision, resistance to fire 5, stalwart Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +4 (+6 vs. fear) Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 16 Skills: Diplomacy +11, Hide +17, Knowledge (any one) +7, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +7, Sense Motive +7, Spellcraft +7, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative Environment: Peaceable Kingdoms of Arcadia or Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a small handsome human with golden-brown skin, golden hair, and glowing amber eyes. A pair of pure white hawklike wings sprouts from its back. Galadur are lesser celestial beings, being to angels, archons, guardinals, and eladrin as imps and devils are to fiends. They often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. A galadur is continuously bathed in a silvery light as bright as a torch. Only its destruction can extinguish the glow, but it can voluntarily suppress its light as it desires. Telperi hail from the planes of Good and Law, placing law above goodness in the grand scheme of thing. Their attitude is much like that of a paladin's, never knowingly performing an evil or unlawful act. A telperan stands 2-1/4 feet tall and weighs 8 pounds. Galadur speak Celestial and Common. A telperan can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of lawful good alignment. COMBAT Telperi fight much like paladins, fearlessly confronting evil wherever they find it. They often carry silver or cold-iron weapons to better fight fiends. A telperan's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): A telperan can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each telperan can assume one or two forms from the following list: dog, hawk, mouse, or a Small humanoid child. Lightburst (Su): Once per day, a telperan can release a burst of blazing light in a 5-foot radius. All creatures in the area are blinded for one round (Reflex DC 14 negates). Additionally, any undead creatures caught within the area take 2d6 points of damage, or half damage if a DC 14 Reflex save is successful. An undead creature to which sunlight is harmful or unnatural takes double damage. The ultraviolet light generated by the spell deals damage to fungi, mold, oozes, and slimes just as if they were undead creatures. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, detect magic, invisibility (self only), remove fear; 1/day—magic missile. Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a telperan can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Stalwart (Ex): A telperan has a +2 racial bonus on Will saves against fear effects. Skills: A telperan's keen eyesight grants it a +4 racial bonus on Search and Spot checks. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Galadur, Glissan Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 80 ft. (good) Armor Class: 19 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Short sword +8 melee (1d4/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Full Attack: Short sword +8 melee (1d4/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Lightburst, peaceful repose, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/evil or silver, darkvision 60 ft., grounded, immunity to blindness and dazzling, fast healing 2, low-light vision, resistance to fire 5 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +4 (+6 vs. illusions) Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 16 Skills: Diplomacy +13, Hide +17, Knowledge (any one) +7, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +7, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +7, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Negotiator, Weapon Finesse Environment: Blessed Fields of Elysium, Twin Paradises of Bytopia, and Wilderness of the Beastlands Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral good Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a small, slim, delicate human with opalescent skin and large blue eyes. Fine, silvery hair forms a halo about its head, and a double pair of silver-white wings, shaped like a swallow, sprout from its back. Galadur are lesser celestial beings, being to angels, archons, guardinals, and eladrin as imps and devils are to fiends. They often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. A galadur is continuously bathed in a silvery light as bright as a torch. Only its destruction can extinguish the glow, but it can voluntarily suppress its light as it desires. Glissi hail from the planes of Good and Neutrality. Glissi are absolutely and unswervingly committed to the cause of good, desireing only peace, life, and happiness for all. A glissan stands 2-1/4 feet tall and weighs 8 pounds. Galadur speak Celestial and Common. A glissan can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral good alignment. COMBAT Glissi prefer peaceful resolutions to combat, but will reluctantly battle the forces of evil when diplomacy fails. A glissan's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): A telperan can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each telperan can assume one or two forms from the following list: songbird (use thrush stats in DMG), seagull (use raven stats), a Tiny miniature unicorn (see below), or a Small humanoid child. Miniature Unicorn Form: Initiative: +3 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +2 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Horn +8 melee (1d3) Full Attack: Horn +8 melee (1d3) and 2 hooves +3 melee (1) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Saves: Fort +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 15 Grounded (Ex): A telperan has a +2 racial bonus on Will saves against illusion effects. Lightburst (Su): Once per day, a galadur can release a burst of blazing light in a 5-foot radius. All creatures in the area are blinded for one round (Reflex DC 14 negates). Additionally, any undead creatures caught within the area take 2d6 points of damage, or half damage if a DC 14 Reflex save is successful. An undead creature to which sunlight is harmful or unnatural takes double damage. The ultraviolet light generated by the spell deals damage to fungi, mold, oozes, and slimes just as if they were undead creatures. The save DC is Charisma-based. Peaceful Repose (Sp): Once per day, a glissan can force a single creature, regardless of immunities, to make a DC 14 Will save or fall asleep for 1d4 minutes. This is a mind-affecting sleep effect. Creatures that are normally immune to mind-affecting or sleep effects have a +2 bonus on their saving throw. The save DC is Charisma-based. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Caster level 6th. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, detect magic, invisibility (self only), remove fear. Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a glissan can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Skills: A galadur's keen eyesight grants it a +4 racial bonus on Search and Spot checks. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Galadur, Baltir Tiny Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 70 ft. (good) Armor Class: 19 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Short sword +8 melee (1d4/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Full Attack: Short sword +8 melee (1d4/19-20) or longbow +8 ranged (1d6/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Intoxicating stupor, lightburst, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/evil or silver, darkvision 60 ft., grounded, immunity to blindness and dazzling, fast healing 2, low-light vision, rebellious, resistance to fire 5 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +4 (+6 vs. charms and compulsions) Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 16 Skills: Diplomacy +13, Hide +17, Knowledge (any one) +7, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +7, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +7, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Negotiator, Weapon Finesse Environment: The Heroic Domains of Ysgard and The Olympian Glades of Arborea Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic good Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a small, broad,, muscular human. Fiery red, glittering, fur covers its entire body. Its glistening lionlike mane and broad, birdlike wings are similarly colored. A broad smile crosses a flat face which sports tufted pointy ears and almond-shaped emerald eyes. Galadur are lesser celestial beings, being to angels, archons, guardinals, and eladrin as imps and devils are to fiends. They often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. A galadur is continuously bathed in a silvery light as bright as a torch. Only its destruction can extinguish the glow, but it can voluntarily suppress its light as it desires. Baltiri hail from the planes of Good and Chaos. Baltiri absolutely love freedom and happiness, and they fight for the rights of others to enjoy these things. A baltir stands 2 feet tall and weighs 6 pounds. Galadur speak Celestial and Common. A baltir can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral good alignment. COMBAT Baltiri fight passionately for the freedom and happiness of all nonevil creatures. A baltir's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): A baltir can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each baltir can assume one or two forms from the following list: cat, otter, a Tiny lion (see below), or a Small humanoid child. Tiny Lion Form: Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +1 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Claw +8 melee (1) Full Attack: 2 claws +8 melee (1) and bite +3 melee (1d3) Special Attacks: Improved grab, pounce, rake (1) Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10 Skills: Balance +7, Diplomacy +13, Hide +21 (+29 in areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth), Knowledge (any one) +7, Listen +7, Move Silently +13, Search +7, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +7, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a lion must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex): If a lion charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex): Attack bonus +8 melee, damage 1. Intoxicating Stupor (Su): Once per day, a baltir can force all creatures in a 20-foot radius of itself to make a DC 14 Fort save or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. After that time, a victim must succeed on a second DC 14 Fort save or become fatigued. A creature that is already inebriated instead becomes nauseated for 1d4 rounds, and failing its second save falls unconscious. Creatures that are normally immune to poison have a +2 bonus on their saving throw. Any effect that removes poison will remove the intoxicating stupor. The save DC is Charisma-based. Lightburst (Su): Once per day, a galadur can release a burst of blazing light in a 5-foot radius. All creatures in the area are blinded for one round (Reflex DC 14 negates). Additionally, any undead creatures caught within the area take 2d6 points of damage, or half damage if a DC 14 Reflex save is successful. An undead creature to which sunlight is harmful or unnatural takes double damage. The ultraviolet light generated by the spell deals damage to fungi, mold, oozes, and slimes just as if they were undead creatures. The save DC is Charisma-based. Rebellious (Ex): A baltir has a +2 racial bonus on Will saves against charm and compulsion effects. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, detect magic, invisibility (self only), remove fear. Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a baltir can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Skills: A galadur's keen eyesight grants it a +4 racial bonus on Search and Spot checks. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Category:Outsiders